The Façade
by lquincy
Summary: Donghae hanya tidak sadar bahwa dunianya selama ini selalu berpusat padanya. Semuanya tertutupi oleh sebuah janji serta perasaan semu. Namun pada akhirnya, Donghae memilih untuk jujur. Summary of a HaeHyuk fan fiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s). I've warned ya! (REPOST FIC)


"Kau serius Donghae?"

"Aku tidak main-main untuk masalah seperti ini."

"Ta-tapi—"

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika memang akhirnya nanti dia akan ditolak. Tapi dia masih belum mau putus harapan. Yang jelas, dia harus terlihat tegar di depan pria manis dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kau mau berpacaran denganku?" Donghae mengulangi ucapan yang ia lontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

Pria manis didepannya memasang tampang bersalah. Terjebak dalam situasi dimana salah satu teman baikmu memintamu menjadi pacarnya bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa terjadi sehari-hari. Terlebih…mereka sama-sama pria.

Tapi dia harus tegas, dia tidak mungkin mempermainkan perasaan Donghae lebih lama dari ini. Meski dia tahu semua ini beresiko pada persahabatan mereka.

"Maaf, Donghae. Aku tidak bisa."

Donghae tersenyum kecil meski dihatinya dia merasa sakit. Tahu. Ia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Kenapa?" Donghae bersikeras.

"Kau sahabatku, Donghae. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih."

"Kau bisa mencoba."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku…tidak menyukai pria. Maafkan aku Donghae. Aku berharap ini tidak akan mengubah persahabatan kita." Pria manis itu memasang wajah bersalah kepada Donghae karena memang dia merasa begitu.

Seandainya, seandainya saja salah satu dari mereka perempuan, mungkin situasinya akan berbeda. Dengan pemikiran kacau, pria itu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih termenung dalam penolakan.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba untuk menahan kesedihannya. Tanpa menyadari, dibelakangnya, sedari tadi berdiri sesosok pria tegar yang memandang Donghae dengan pandangan sedih.

Ia mengamati semua kejadian yang berlangsung cepat namun baginya terasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Tapi tak lama, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Donghae. Ia genggam tangan kanan Donghae yang mengepal dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap mata Donghae yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Façade**

 **A HaeHyuk fan fiction**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), I've warned ya!**

 **A/n: I actually wanted to post this right after Eid. But this is life. Sorry though**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rameeen datang…" Hyukjae tersenyum ceria sembari membawa nampan besar berisi tiga mangkok. Sungmin ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Hyukjae yang nampak cerah sekali, sedangkan satu orang disebelah Sungmin hanya memutar matanya malas melihat senyum menyilaukan itu.

"Apakah kau perlu berteriak 'Rameeen datang' begitu? Kami juga tahu ramen telah datang saat kau membawa nampan itu kemari."

"Kau selalu protes padaku. Pesan dan bawa sendiri ramenmu kalau begitu." Hyukjae menggerutu.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu jangan protes, ini mulutku, terserah aku mau berteriak atau tidak."

"Tapi itu berisik."

"Kau pikir kau tidak pernah berisik?"

"Aku tidak seberisik kau, Hyuk."

"Apa kalian bisa berhenti?" Sungmin menyela.

"Tidak!" jawab Hyukjae dan orang disebelah Sungmin bersamaan.

"Lanjutkan kalau begitu. Aku akan pindah meja." Sungmin bersiap membawa mangkuk ramennya.

"Ah, _hyung_ —" _so whiny_ , dua orang ini.

"Kalau begitu kalian diam!"

"Donghae duluan, _hyung_ , bukan aku."

"Itu karena kau sangat berisik dan aku malas dengan orang berisik."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pindah, biar Sungmin _hyung_ tetap disini."

"Yah! Hyukjae!" Donghae—atau yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai orang yang duduk disebelah Sungmin—berteriak marah.

"Bukankah aku baru saja menyuruh kalian diam? Kenapa kalian malah kembali berisik, huh?" Sungmin berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Selalu seperti ini, jika mereka berkumpul. Bertengkar dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, meski tak satupun dari mereka terlihat peduli. Donghae dan Hyukjae akan selalu bertengkar layaknya tidak ada hari esok.

Anehnya, mereka juga tidak pernah terpisah. Sungmin kadang merasa dia menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku dan Hyukjae. Ayo kita makan saja. Cepatlah makan _hyung_ , kalau kau telat makan nanti maag yang kau miliki akan kambuh." Donghae yang menyadari perubahan nada Sungmin lantas segera diam dan menikmati makan siangnya sembari memastikan bahwa Sungmin juga mulai makan.

Sedangkan Hyukjae juga ikut diam, tapi pandangan matanya masih mengarah ke Donghae.

 _Selalu begitu…_

.

.

.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Sungmin memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka semuaselesai memakan ramen mereka. Donghae dan Hyukjae memasang telinga mereka baik-baik dan memasang wajah serius seolah Sungmin adalah seorang pembawa berita yang akan mengabarkan rakyatnya bahwa bencana akan datang.

"Aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih."

DEGG.

Mungkin tidak sebesar bencana, namun berita ini sedikit banyak menimbulkan keterkejutan luar biasa dari keduanya. Donghae dan Hyukjae terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Keadaan pun tidak berbeda dengan Sungmin. Dia tahu mengatakan ini tidak akan mendapat respon menyenangkan dari kedua sahabatnya ini, terutama—

"Donghae?" Hyukjae menendang kaki Donghae cukup keras agar laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Donghae segera mendapatkan kontrol diri dan memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan sendu beberapa detik dan setelah itu kembali fokus pada Sungmin.

"A-ah. Benarkah itu _hyung?_ Selamat ya. Hmm, ah, iya, siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

"Apa kami mengenalnya, _hyung?_ "Hyukjae turut bertanya.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak mengenalnya. Dia gadis yang bekerja paruh waktu di kafé yang sama denganku."

"Wah. Beruntung sekali kau _hyung."_ Donghae berucap sembari tersenyum manis seolah sangat bahagia.

 _Berhenti bersandiwara…_

Sungmin mengangguk agak malu, "Dia gadis yang baik."

"Benarkah? Apa dia juga cantik?" Donghae kembali bertanya, seolah sangat penasaran.

 _Kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong…_

Dan Sungmin seolah lupa segalanya, terus menjawab dengan antusias, "Sangat, Donghae. Dia memang sudah 22 tahun, tapi dia lebih cantik dan manis dibanding semua gadis lain yang pernah kutemui."

"Ahh…jadi sekarang kau suka yang lebih tua _hyung?"_ Donghae tertawa lepas seolah menggoda Sungmin mengenai pacarnya adalah suatu hal yang paling menyenangkan.

 _Berhentilah…kumohon…_

" _Hyung?!"_ Hyukjae menyela Sungmin saat Sungmin hendak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Sungmin dan Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

"Kau akan terlambat bertemu pacarmu selama 10 menit jika kau tidak berangkat ke kafé sekarang juga. Belum lagi boss mu juga akan marah kan?"

Sungmin memandang jam tangannya. _Holy shit!_

"Aku terlambat naik busku. Sial, kau harusnya bilang dari tadi Hyukjae! Donghae, Hyukjae, aku pergi dulu. Jaa…" Sungmin berlari meninggalkan sepasang manusia berlabel sahabat terdiam di tempat.

"Hyukjae…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku tidur di apartment mu malam ini."

Hyukjae hanya diam sembari memandangi Donghae.

 _Selalu begitu…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mwahahahahaha…lihatlah..lihat…bukankah itu sangat lucu? Huh, aku menyesal tidak pernah begadang dan melewatkan acara komedi ini, Hyuk." Donghae berkata sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Aku rasa acaranya tidak selucu itu. Kau berlebihan."Hyukjae yang duduk disampingnya berbicara datar sembari memakan _snack_ tengah malam mereka.

Donghae hanya mendecih dan meninju ringan bahu kanan Hyukjae.

"Kau manis tapi mulutmu busuk."

"Kau tampan dan kau idiot."

"Mulutmu itu…benar-benar perlu disekolahkan."

"Otakmu itu…disekolahkan tapi tidak ada perubahannya sama sekali."

"Hyukjae!"

"Apa?"

"Hibur temanmu yang sedih ini! Jangan sadis begitu…" Donghae berkata, masam.

"Seorang idiot bisa sedih juga? Kupikir kau hanya bisa berkata-kata tanpa berpikir."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bersikaplah seperti pria dan akui kalau kau memang idiot, Donghae."

"Aku bukan idiot!" Donghae yang semula berakting sedih mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan kesal.

" _Well, said the idiot!_ "

Donghae geram pada Hyukjae. Dia mendorong Hyukjae keras hingga Hyukjae terbaring di lantai dekat kasurnya. Dan Donghae diatasnya, mencengkeram kuat kedua tangannya sehingga Hyukjae tidak mampu berkutik. _What a nice position!_

"Yah, kau idiot! Minggir!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku kan idiot jadi aku tidak mengerti kau bilang apa."

"Donghae!"

" _No can do."_

"Kumohon, kau berat dan aku tidak bisa bernapas, Donghaeee.."Hyukjae menambah sedikit _aegyo_ diakhir kalimatnya. Biasanya trik ini selalu berhasil pada Donghae.

"Ugghh…"

Hyukjae menyeringai tipis, hampir tak terlihat. Benar kan?

"Haeee…"

Donghae merinding. Suara itu terdengar sangat berbeda dari suara Hyukjae yang biasanya. Terdengar begitu manja dan—

 _Holy. Shit._ Posisi ini mengingatkan Donghae pada sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin menakuti Hyukjae namun entah kenapa justru Hyukjae lah yang membuatnya takut.

 _Dammit!_

"Baiklah, kau menang…" Donghae mengaku kalah sebelum rasionalitasnya menguap di udara dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Hyukjae. Mengerjai Hyukjae dengan cara seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kerja jantungnya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena dengan mudahnya terbebas dari Donghae. Sampai kapanpun Donghae akan tetap menjadi idiot dan dia akan dapat dengan mudah mengalahkannya.

Namun, pemikiran Hyukjae terhenti setelah melihat wajah Donghae yang kembali sendu. Hyukjae bangun dari posisi terlentangnya dan tanpa aba-aba memukul kepala Donghae dengan keras.

"Awww. _Fuck!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" wajah Donghae dipenuhi dengan raut kesakitan dan kesal secara bersamaan. Ini benar-benar sakit. Pukulan Hyukjae tidak pernah main-main. _Shit._

"Itu karena kau berani mendorongku seperti tadi."

Satu pukulan lagi datang. Sama kerasnya.

" _Shit! Stop it,_ Hyukjae! Kau mau membunuhku atau apa?"

"Itu karena kau berani mengataiku pria manis. Aku benci itu!"

Donghae memutar matanya malas meskipun masih merasakan sakitnya pukulan Hyukjae yang membuat kepalanya kini berdenyut. Dan Donghae bersiap untuk menjaga kepalanya lagi ketika Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya lagi. _Seriously?_ Dia masih mau memukulku lagi?

"Dan ini…" Donghae terdiam. Menunggu datangnya pukulan ketiga Hyukjae. Tapi pukulan yang ditunggu tidak pernah datang. Donghae yang tanpa sadar menutup matanya perlahan membukanya hanya untuk melihat Hyukjae yang kini tengah menyeringai sembari menatapnya.

Hyukjae masih mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan mendekatkannya ke kepala Donghae. Bukannya memukul seperti yang Donghae kira, Hyukjae malah mengusap rambutnya kasar dan mengacak-acaknya sedemikian rupa. Hyukjae tertawa lebar mendengar Donghae menggerutu karena tindakannya.

"Yah! Ini untuk apa? Kau merusak tatanan rambutku."

Hyukjae hanya mencibir, "Cih, ini kan sudah malam. Kau mau terlihat _stand out_ di depan siapa memang?"

"Tetap saja, kenapa kau merusaknya?"

Untuk sekilas Donghae merasa pandangan yang Hyukjae berikan kepadanya memiliki berjuta makna yang tidak ia pahami sama sekali. Itu membuatnya takut. Hyukjae tidak mudah untuk ditebak.

Pikiran Donghae kembali kacau ketika tangan yang sama yang digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya menarik kepalanya untuk berbaring pada paha Hyukjae.

"Berbaringlah dengan nyaman."Ucap Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku tidak mau. Pahamu tidak empuk dan sama sekali tidak nyaman. Aku memilih kasurmu."

"Yah! Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin caraku menghiburmu."

"Dengan menyuruhku tidur?"

"Dengan menyuruhmu cerita, kau idiot! Begini akan lebih baik, aku tidak perlu melihatmu saat jiwa cengengmu keluar dan menangis karena sedang patah hati. Bukankah Donghae yang tampan tidak senang jika terlihat jelek?"

Bomnya akhirnya diledakkan. Kata yang sedari tadi dihindari akhirnya diucapkan. Patah hati. Kata yang begitu familiar baik untuk Donghae maupun Hyukjae.

Donghae menghela napas kasar mendengar perkataan sekaligus ejekan itu, memilih menyamankan diri dan kepalanya, "Aku tidak patah hati."

"Tentu saja tidak." ejek Hyukjae. Ia kembali memakan _snack_ tengah malamnya yang sempat terabaikan.

"Aku sudah tau dia hanya suka perempuan. Cepat atau lambat, nantinya dia akan mempunyai kekasih."

"Dia sudah punya kekasih, Donghae."

"Dan itu bukan aku." Tawa Donghae, begitu dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi salah satunya." respon Hyukjae jujur.

"Begitukah caramu menghibur? Dengan membuat semangatku lebih rendah dari sebelumnya? Wow, kau sahabat yang luar biasa." Ucap Donghae sarkastik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyemangatimu untuk masalah ini. Aku lebih memilih jujur karena kau akhirnya akan tahu kalau apa yang kubilang itu benar. Membohongimu justru akan lebih menyakitimu."

 _Luka dan rasa gelisah itu…aku tidak ingin lagi kau mengalaminya._

"Aku mengerti."Ucap Donghae pelan.

"Syukurlah."

"Tapi Hyukjae…aku—"

Suara Donghae semakin pelan seiring dengan menutupnya kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Perkataannya berubah menjadi bisikan. Bisikan yang Hyukjae harap tidak akan pernah ia dengar.

"—menyukainya.."

 _Kau tidak pernah berubah dan selalu begitu…_

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Hyukjae sedang duduk di bangku pemain cadangan di siang terik itu. Salahkan Donghae dan semangat bermain sepak bolanya yang menggebu-gebu. _Well,_ bukan sepenuhnya salah Donghae karena hari itu memang sudah dijadwalkan bagi tim sepak bola untuk mengadakan pertandingan antar jurusan.

Yang menjadi salahnya adalah dia memaksa Sungmin dan Hyukjae untuk datang ke pertandingannya meski keduanya telah menolak mengingat hawa panas yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat dengan kulit mereka. Sungmin juga beralasan bahwa itu sama sekali bukan urusannya mengingat dia tidak sejurusan dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Donghae, menjadi Donghae yang selalu manja dan mengeluh jika keinginannya tidak dikabulkan, mengancam bahwa jika mereka tidak datang, ia akan berhenti menjadi sahabat mereka. Awalnya Sungmin dan Hyukjae berkata bahwa mereka tidak peduli (Donghae sering mengatakan hal itu), tapi karena Donghae mengancam bahwa dia juga tidak akan ikut bertanding padahal dia adalah _captain team,_ akhirnya mereka mengalah.

Untung saja bangku cadangan pemain tidak sepanas bangku penonton sehingga Sungmin dan Hyukjae masih bisa tersenyum senang. Setidaknya dengan begini, mereka bisa lebih fokus ke pertandingan. Babak pertama pertandingan akan segera berakhir beberapa menit lagi, namun kedua tim yang bertanding satupun belum mencetak skor.

"Payah sekali."Hyukjae mengeluh.

"Hahaha. Siapa? Tim jurusanmu?"

"Bukan _hyung_. Donghae."

"Ah, tapi pemain bolanya kan ada sebelas, bukan hanya Donghae."

"Tapi dia berjanji akan mencetak gol untuk tim kami. Mana? Dia payah sekali."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan Hyukjae. Ia tahu bahwa Hyukjae ingin sekali Donghae bisa membawa tim jurusannya menang.

"Kau hanya ingin dia terlihat keren kan, Hyuk?"

"Heh? Perkataan absurd macam apa itu _hyung_?" Hyukjae melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

"Bukankah jika Donghae benar-benar mencetak gol dia akan terlihat jauh lebih keren dari sebelumnya?"

"Biasa saja."

"Ah, tapi tidak menurut perempuan-perempuan di bangku penonton itu, Hyuk." Baik Sungmin dan Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton yang terdapat cukup banyak perempuan. Hyukjae sadar Sungmin benar.

"Mereka kan perempuan. Wajar saja."

"Tapi kau kan juga menyukai Donghae sama seperti mereka, bedanya apa?"

Hyukjae membeku ditempatnya. Sungmin _hyung_ tahu. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, Sungmin _hyung_ mengetahui semuanya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa _hyung_." Elak Hyukjae, dia gagal menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Sungmin hanya terkikik ringan, "Aku tau semuanya, Hyukjae. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura."

Hyukjae terlihat membuka mulutnya, berusaha untuk mengelak lagi, sebelum akhirnya hanya mendesah pelan dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat.

"Jangan bilang padanya, _hyung._ "

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Hyukjae memberi Sungmin tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila, "Tentu karena aku tidak mau Donghae mengetahuinya."

"Tapi dia berhak tahu." Sungmin memaksa.

"Ini hanya akan merusak persahabatan kami _hyung_."

"Tapi persahabatanku dan Donghae tidak rusak."

"Itu…beda _hyung._ "

"Beda apanya?"

" _Hyung,_ orang yang selalu dilihat oleh Donghae adalah kau. Bukan aku. Untuk apa aku meresikokan diri untuk ditolak dan patah hati?" Hyukjae merasa satu tetes air matanya meluncur bebas membasahi pipinya.

"Hyukjae.."

"Aku masih bisa bertahan _hyung._ Setiap kali dia bercerita tentang cintanya aku masih bisa bertahan. Tapi, untuk mendengar penolakan langsung darinya, aku tidak yakin aku akan sekuat itu _hyung._ " Air mata yang awalnya hanya satu tetes, perlahan muncul lebih banyak dari mata Hyukjae sehingga Sungmin yang tidak kuat melihat temannya langsung memberi kekuatan.

Hyukjae tidak menolak. Dia perlu seseorang untuk bersandar dan mau mendengar keluh kesahnya. Meski orang yang paling diharapkannya bukanlah Sungmin. Tapi Hyukjae butuh kekuatan itu.

 _Aku mulai lelah dengan semuanya…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu terasa begitu cepat hingga tanpa Donghae sadari matahari telah muncul malu-malu dari ufuk timur berulang-ulang setiap pagi selama 60 kali setelah hari dimana Sungmin bilang ia telah memiliki kekasih. Mereka masih tetap sama. Syukurlah. Sungmin masih tetap menjadi penengah ketika dirinya dan Hyukjae bertengkar masalah sepele. Meski frekuensinya tidak sesering dulu.

Donghae masih bersyukur. Hyukjae masih menjadi si pria manis bermulut busuk dan dirinya masih tetap seorang idiot bagi Hyukjae.

Semuanya baik-baik saja dan terasa menenangkan meskipun kenyataannya pria yang ia sukai kini telah memiliki kekasih. Ia juga sepenuhnya menyadari jika tidak akan ada harapan baginya untuk bisa menjadi kekasih Sungmin.

Hyukjae dan segala kebusukan mulutnya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas padanya berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya dan sekarang Donghae berusaha untuk melupakan Sungmin.

Kini Donghae tengah menikmati waktu santainya. Bersantai baginya tak memerlukan biaya mahal. Cukup mendatangi lahan luas di belakang gedung seni yang sepi dan dia bisa bersantai sembari berbaring menikmati indahnya pemandangan. Tanah yang sedikit menjulang seolah menyimbolkan bahwa ia adalah taman tak berpenghuni di antara gedung-gedung tinggi kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu.

Donghae pun tersenyum. Semuanya terasa lebih baik saat ini.

"Selain disekolahkan, kurasa otakmu juga perlu diperiksakan Donghae. Kau tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila. Syarafmu pasti putus satu atau dua." Ucap Hyukjae, yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Donghae berbaring, terang-terangan.

Tentu saja. Hyukjae harus merusak kebahagiaan kecil yang dimiliki Donghae. Seperti Donghae tidak tahu saja! Dia sudah kebal, kau tahu?

"Kenapa Sungmin _hyung_ lama sekali. Bukankah dia bilang jam tiga dia akan sampai?" Donghae mengabaikan pernyataan Hyukjae dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

"Dengan pacarnya maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Lalu—"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika ponsel Hyukjae berbunyi. Hyukjae melihat ID _caller_ nya dan mengernyit bingung ketika layarnya memunculkan nama Sungmin.

" _Yeoboseyo, hyung."_ Hyukjae menyetel speaker pada percakapan kali ini agar Donghae juga bisa mendengarnya.

"Ne, _Hyukjae-ya. Mianhae_ , apa aku membuatmu dan Donghae lama menunggu?" suara Sungmin diseberang sana terdengar lelah.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Lagipula kami menganggur, kau sedang perjalanan ke kampus kan?"

" mungkin agak lama. Karena aku tadi mengantar Sa Eun pulang dulu."

"Tumben? Biasanya dia pulang sendiri?"

"Aku juga heran awalnya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu kenapa."

"Huh? Maksudmu _hyung?"_

"Dia…dia dan aku putus Hyuk."

" _Hyung?_ " bukan Hyukjae, ini suara Donghae.

"Donghae? Kau mendengarnya tadi?"

"Itu tidak penting. Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku ada di halte dekat rumah Sa Eun. Kenapa?"

"Tunggu disana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Donghae…kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Sebentar lagi busnya datang."

"Pokoknya tunggu disana. Aku akan datang."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan naik bus." Sungmin memutuskan untuk mematikan _line_ telpon mereka.

Hyukjae sedari tadi terdiam mendengar bahwa Sungmin putus dengan kekasihnya. Dia tidak menyangka. Dia berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja dan keadaan sudah dalam kondisi terkontrol. Dia merasa kasihan pada Sungmin. Dia tahu Sungmin begitu menyukai Sa Eun. Kehilangan Sa Eun pasti membuatnya sedih. Terbukti dengan suara Sungmin yang tadi terdengar begitu lelah dan sedikit bergetar.

Namun, ia juga tahu, putusnya Sungmin membawa penderitaan lain pada Donghae. Setelah ia berusaha melupakan Sungmin, kini ia malah memiliki harapan lagi kan?

 _Jangan banyak berharap…kau akan merasa sakit nanti. Seperti aku._

"Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Donghae sembari melangkah pergi namun terhenti ketika Hyukjae memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menjemput Sungmin, tentu saja."

"Dia tidak mau. Kau jangan memaksanya."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja Hyuk. Sungmin _hyung_ lemah terhadap cintanya. Dia pasti menangis."

"Tapi kau bukan orang yang diharapkannya untuk datang dan menghapus air matanya, kau tahu itu."

Donghae mulai kesal, "Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Dan kau tidak bisa melarangku pergi."

"Aku bisa!"Hyukjae berteriak. Membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?"

 _Jangan merasa sakit lagi….aku tidak sanggup._

"Seseorang yang patah hati tidak akan bisa menenangkan orang lain yang mengalami hal sama, Donghae. Dan lagi, bisakah kau berhenti berharap pada Sungmin _hyung?_ Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi _gay_ meskipun kau memaksanya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyukai laki-laki. Dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun mencintaimu jadi berhentilah berharap, Donghae!"

PLAK.

Hyukjae tercengang sembari perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah pipinya. Sembilan tahun mengenal Donghae, tidak sekalipun ia pernah ditampar olehnya. Pukulan di kepala, bahu, tangan, itu tidak seberapa buruk. Donghae sering melakukannya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tapi ini adalah sebuah tamparan. Selain menyakitinya dari luar, ia merasa bahwa tamparan ini juga begitu menyakiti hatinya yang sudah lama tersakiti sehingga semakin terluka parah.

Dan Donghae tidak pernah tahu hal itu.

"Hyukjae..." Donghae mengucapkan nama Hyukjae pelan setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Kau tahu, Donghae?"

"…"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitiku daripada tamparanmu ini. Aku bersumpah ini lebih menyakitkan dari apapun juga."

"Hyuk—"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mencegahmu karena kau hanya akan terluka pada akhirnya. Tapi kenapa kau menamparku? Apa salahku?"

Donghae yang awalnya merasa bersalah karena telah menampar Hyukjae mulai terprovokasi dengan ucapan yang Hyukjae lontarkan.

"Kau bertanya apa salahmu? Hyukjae, dengarkan aku! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti seperti apa rasanya sakit dihatiku. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi lelaki yang menyimpang dari norma yang ada. Aku paham betul jika yang kau ucapkan itu semuanya benar. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin aku terluka, tapi tidakkah kau sadar ucapanmu semua itu malah membuatku semakin terluka? Pergi saja, Hyukjae! Pergi dan bawa semua ucapanmu yang menyakitiku!" tanpa sadar Donghae membentak Hyukjae di akhir ucapannya.

Hyukjae terdiam dan menunduk. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang pipinya ia kepalkan begitu erat. Perasaannya membuncah dan dadanya terasa sesak. Semua itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Biarkan saja. Biarkan Donghae tahu semua ini. Hyukjae sudah tidak peduli.

"Wow, kau memang laki-laki yang luar biasa Donghae." Hyukjae bertepuk tangan sembari memasang tampang mengejek. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Apa mak—"

Hyukjae memotong perkataannya, "Kau seorang idiot bermulut besar. Kau berkata-kata seolah kau orang paling sengsara di dunia. Kau tidak pernah mencoba menengok bagaimana keadaan orang lain. Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah dirimu dan perasaanmu sendiri."

Donghae terdiam.

"Apa yang kau tahu dariku, Donghae? Apa? Apa yang kau ketahui dari seorang Lee Hyukjae selama sembilan tahun kau mengenalnya?"

"…"

"Berbeda dengan kau yang hanya bisa diam, ketika aku ditanya apa yang kutahu dari seorang Lee Donghae, maka aku akan dengan mudah bilang bahwa aku tahu semuanya. Apa yang ia sukai, apa yang dia benci, sifat-sifatnya, rahasia-rahasia memalukannya. Aku tahu semua itu, Donghae."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan memilih untuk diam ketika Hyukjae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanmu sendiri tanpa pernah peduli padaku. Kau hanya datang padaku disaat kau butuh, disaat kau sedang merasa terpuruk. Kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa ketika aku terpuruk yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis sendirian di kamarku."

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Hyukjae benar. Sahabat macam apa dia?

"Rasa sakit di hatimu itu, Donghae, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang kurasakan. Kau mau tahu? Aku juga _gay_ , Donghae. Sama sepertimu, aku juga menyimpang. Aku merasa begitu terpuruk karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun. Tapi aku tetap bersikap tegar karena aku tahu aku hanya bisa bersamamu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku begitu takut jika aku terlihat rapuh sedikit saja, maka kau akan menghilang dari hadapanku, Donghae."

Donghae merasa begitu terkejut. Donghae melihat betapa penderitaan yang dirasakan Hyukjae mengalir keluar tanpa sedikitpun ia tutupi.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Hyukjae?"ucap Donghae pelan. Meskipun dia sudah bisa menebak semua alasan dari apa yang Hyukjae lakukan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu…idiot!" ucap Hyukjae sembari membalikkan badannya tepat ketika air matanya mengalir. Dia tidak ingin Donghae melihatnya rapuh dan menangis. Namun Hyukjae tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Donghae melihat semua itu.

"Tapi kau tenang saja," Hyukjae kembali berkata, "Aku akan pergi dan melupakanmu Donghae. Persis seperti yang kau minta."

 _Kalau ini membuatmu bahagia, maka aku akan menyerah…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana jika menonton film Hyuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa, _hyung_."Tolak Hyukjae sopan.

"Tapi kau dan aku sudah lama tidak pergi bersama, Hyukjae."

"Kita berdua pergi ke _mall_ tiga hari yang lalu, kalau kau lupa _hyung_." Hyukjae memutar matanya malas.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Hyukjae pasti tahu rencananya maka dia pasti akan menolak.

"Maksudku….kita bertiga sudah lama tidak pergi bersama." Sungmin memberi tatapan memelas pada Hyukjae.

"Itu tidak akan bisa terjadi lagi, _hyung_. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku menyerah tentang Donghae. Tolong mengerti!"Hyukjae merasa frustasi.

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman seperti dulu kan?"

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa lagi berteman dengan orang yang kucintai. Dulu aku munafik, aku berpikir bahwa asalkan aku selalu ada didekatnya maka itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Sekarang lihatlah bagaimana aku."

"Hyuk—"

"Maaf, _hyung._ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat lalu kemudian meraih bahu Hyukjae dan menekannya pelan. Seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia mengerti. Dan tanpa berkata-kata, Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sendirian di kantin kampus mereka.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke parkiran mobil tempat Donghae berada. Ia melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menyandar di depan pintu kemudi dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa terlihat gugup. Ini harus segera diakhiri, dia tidak mau ini terus berlanjut. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae berhak bahagia.

"Donghae."

Secepat kilat Donghae menoleh ke arah datangnya suara hanya untuk, entah kenapa, merasa kecewa. Ini sudah ia duga, kenapa dia masih merasa kecewa, huh?

"Dia tidak mau ikut. Lagi." Sungmin mengikuti Donghae untuk bersandar pada _body_ mobil.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kita pergi berdua saja. Hitung-hitung kencan." Donghae tersenyum usil. Sayang, Sungmin tahu senyumnya palsu. Sudah hampir sebulan ini baik Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak bertegur sapa. Bahkan mereka sekarang tidak lagi duduk sebangku. Biasanya, Hyukjae selalu duduk di dekat Donghae ketika perkuliahan berlangsung. Dan kini, mereka memastikan bahwa mereka tidak berdekatan kurang dari dua meter.

Dan selama itu pula, meski mereka masih tersenyum, senyum yang mereka berikan itu palsu.

Bukan hanya Sungmin, bahkan semua teman sekelas mereka juga sangat menyayangkan. Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah contoh persahabatan yang mereka idam-idamkan. Tapi, itu mungkin karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tahu. Aku selalu lelah menjadi pihak ketiga diantara kalian." Sungmin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku merasa, apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa dekat dengan kalian seperti kalian dekat dengan satu sama lain."

" _Hyung_. Itu tidak benar."

"Apa kau sedih, Donghae?" Sungmin mengabaikan pernyataan Donghae.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau sedih tanpa Hyukjae?"

Donghae menunduk. Siapa yang tak sedih? Munafik jika Donghae bilang ia tak sedih. Ia selalu bersama Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja, _hyung._ Tapi aku tahu kenapa dia seperti itu."

"Dan kau tidak mencoba meminta maaf?"

" _Hyung._ Aku berkali-kali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara untuk meminta maaf. Aku tahu aku sangat menyakiti hatinya. Tapi dia memasang dinding itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia begitu menderita selama ini dan aku merasa aku tidak berguna sama sekali untuknya." Setetes air mata keluar dari mata indah Donghae.

"Itu karena kau bodoh, Donghae."

" _Hyung_!"

"Katakan Donghae, ketika aku menolakmu, apa kau menangisiku?"

Donghae memandang Sungmin lama, sebelum menjawab,"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya kau sedih dan menangis?"

Donghae membenarkan dalam hati. Ya, ia harusnya merasa sedih dan menangis. Harusnya.

.

" _ **Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Donghae. Percayalah padaku."Hyukjae memegang erat tangan Donghae yang terkepal. Donghae sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan Hyukjae. Dia masih merasa sedih saat ini.**_

" _ **Ada kalanya seorang pria memang harus patah hati agar dia lebih kuat, kau tahu?"**_

" _ **Gampang bicara, Hyuk. Kau belum pernah mengalaminya."**_

" _ **Siapa bilang? Kau saja yang tidak tahu." Hyukjae mencibir.**_

 _ **Donghae memandang Hyukjae tidak mengerti membuat Hyukjae terpaksa menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.**_

" _ **Aku juga pernah patah hati, Donghae. Kau terlalu sibuk melihat Sungmin hyung jadi kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Dasar! Sahabat macam apa kau?" Hyukjae memukul kasar bahu Donghae membuat Donghae mengaduh kesakitan.**_

" _ **Sialan! Aku sedang patah hati dan kau memukulku sekencang itu?"**_

" _ **Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti karena telah memukulmu, aku akan menraktirmu makan ramen. Bagaimana?"**_

" _ **Apa yang bisa kau pikirkan hanya makan? Sahabatmu sedang patah hati, Hyukjae." Donghae mengejek.**_

" _ **Kau tidak tahu saja. Makan ramen itu bisa meredakan rasa sakit karena patah hati walau tidak sepenuhnya. Setidaknya itu berlaku untukku."**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

" _ **Coba dulu."**_

" _ **Baiklah. Tiga mangkok ramen baru aku setuju."**_

" _ **Kau mau merampokku, Donghae? Sialan!**_

 _ **.**_

"Hyukjae menghiburku, _hyung_."

"Lalu, disaat kau menang dalam perlombaan sepak bola itu. Siapa orang pertama yang ingin kau beritahu?"

.

" _ **Hyung, Hyukjae mana?"**_

" _ **Ke kamar mandi. Ada apa? Sudah selesai bertanding?"**_

" _ **Hmm…babak satu sudah. Jangan bilang kau dan Hyukjae tidak menontonku tadi? Aish, lama sekali anak itu."**_

 _ **Tak lama setelahnya, Hyukjae datang sembari mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan tissue.**_

" _ **Ya! Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali."**_

" _ **Ada apa?"**_

" _ **Kenapa dengan matamu?"**_

" _ **Hanya kelilipan."**_

" _ **Oh. Kau pasti tidak lihat tadi. Detik-detik terakhir babak tambahan aku mencetak gol, Hyukjae. Aku keren kan?"**_

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

" _ **Iya. Kau tidak lihat papan skor itu? Satu untuk tim kita." Donghae tersenyum bangga.**_

" _ **Wah. Selamat." Hyukjae mengucapkannya tanpa nada antusias sama sekali.**_

" _ **Begitu saja?"**_

" _ **Begitu saja."**_

" _ **Ah, sialan kau!"**_

 _ **.**_

"Hyukjae bilang aku harus menang, _hyung._ "

"Ya, bahkan kau tidak peduli bahwa aku, orang yang kau sukai, juga berdiri disana."

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan semua ini _hyung_?"

"Aku belum selesai, Donghae! Masih ada pertanyaan lagi. Siapa yang kau datangi terlebih dahulu ketika kau merasa sedih ataupun senang? Siapa yang kau telpon berjam-berjam hanya untuk menceritakan kejadian heboh atau unik yang kau alami? Siapa yang kau pilih untuk menjadi teman sebangkumu ketika masuk SMA? Apakah itu Lee Sungmin yang kau sukai ini? Ataukah Lee Hyukjaee, sahabat baikmu?"

" _Hyung_ …"

"Jawab saja!"

"Hyukjae, _hyung._ Semuanya jawabannya adalah Hyukjae. Tapi tidak mengerti maksudmu _hyung._ Aku tidak paham sama sekali!" Donghae memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat karena begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkan setelah ia mendengarkan Sungmin dengan segala pertanyaannya.

"Yang ingin aku katakan, Donghae, adalah bahwa sebenarnya kau hanya merasa menyukaiku. Kau menyukai ide akan diriku. Semua karena janjimu pada Heechul _hyung_."

"Kenapa kau membawa-bawa Heechul _hyung_?"Donghae bingung.

"Dia membuatmu berjanji untuk terus menjagaku, sepupu kesayangannya ini, dan untuk tidak menyakitiku ketika dia pergi ke Prancis. Aku tahu, Donghae. Heechul _hyung_ memberitahuku ketika aku meneleponnya tentang masalahmu dan kini ia menyesal."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena janji itu membuatmu melupakan perasaanmu sendiri dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain."

"Aku…tidak mengerti."

"Kau salah paham dengan permintaannya dan kemudian kau membentuk ide dalam pikiranmu bahwa kau menyukai dan ingin bersamaku."

"Tapi aku memang menyukaimu, _hyung_." Donghae mengucapkannya tanpa emosi. Dia sendiri sangat meragukan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sebab, perlahan dia sadar kemana semua pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Tidak, Donghae. Kau sekarang tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu. Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan orang kau cintai semudah itu."

"…"

"Lee Sungmin bukanlah orang istimewa dihatimu Donghae. Dia tidak pernah menjadi istimewa. Sama sekali tidak."

Sungmin hanya berharap, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah ia mengatakan ini. Donghae harus segera bertindak atau semua ini hanya akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mengernyit ketika tidurnya yang nyenyak diganggu dengan suara ketukan yang berulang dari arah pintunya. ' _Apa orang itu tidak sadar jika ada bel dipintunya? Kenapa mengetuk pintu sekeras itu? Freaking annoying!'_

Dengan langkah lesu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ketika membuka pintunya, ia merasa adrenalinnya terpacu sehingga detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia menutup pintunya melihat siapa yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Lee _freaking_ Donghae.

Hyukjae mengutuk. Kaki pesepak bola rupanya begitu cepat tanggap sehingga berhasil menghalanginya untuk menutup pintu.

"Menyingkir atau aku akan memotong kakimu!" ancamnya pada lelaki itu.

"Potong saja, tapi sebelum itu ijinkan aku masuk, Hyuk."

"Aku tidak mau! Pergilah!"

"Hyuk, _please_ , dengarkan aku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu didengar, Donghae. Semua selesai hari itu."

"Kau tidak bisa begini padaku, Hyuk."

"Aku bisa dan aku melakukannya. Sekarang menyingkirlah!"Hyukjae mendorong pintunya lebih kuat lagi membuat Donghae terdesak. Tapi, Donghae bersyukur bahwa dia berbadan atletis sehingga dengan sekali hentakan dia berhasil masuk ke apartment Hyukjae.

"Yah! Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk. Pergilah!" Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae sekuat tenaganya dadn entah kenapa Donghae sama sekali tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari tempatnya. Donghae justru malah memanfaatkan waktu untuk memandangi struktur wajah Hyukjae. Ia selalu tahu, Hyukjae pria yang manis. Tapi ia belum pernah melihat Hyukjae dalam keadaan panik. Hyukjae selalu tenang.

Dan Donghae menyimpulkan wajah Hyukjae ketika panik seperti ini terlihat lebih _cute_ dibanding wajah tenangnya. _Oh man_! Donghae merutuk karena ia baru menyadari semua keindahan ini sekarang. Donghae menyesal.

"Hyukjae, dengarkan aku!" Donghae memegang kedua pundak Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak mau! Pergi pergi pergi! Jangan mengangguku lagi! Sudah cukup Donghae. Cukup! Aku tidak mau sakit lagi." Hyukjae menangis dihadapan sudah menahan perasaannya sedari tadi tapi Donghae sama sekali tidak membantu. Apa maunya Donghae? Dia belum puas?

"Aku minta maaf, Hyukjae. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan aku."Donghae mencoba menjelaskan namun Hyukjae menyentak tangannya dan berlari ke kamar. Satu-satunya tempat aman yang Hyukjae pikir bisa membuatnya terhindar dari Donghae.

Atau tidak. Justru ia salah besar. Tentu, dia akan aman di dalam kamarnya jika ia tidak lupa mengunci pintunya. _Stupid_ Hyukjae!

"Ahh! Kau jangan ikut masuk! Pulang sana. Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi! TOLONG! TOLONG! SEMUA TOLONG AKU!" Hyukjae berteriak-teriak tidak karuan sementara Donghae yang sudah tidak kuat mendengar teriakan tidak penting itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendorong Hyukjae ke kasur sehingga kini Hyukjae terlentang dengan ia diatasnya. Donghae langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa tangan Hyukjae ke atas kepalanya sehingga dia berhenti bergerak.

"hmmm…mmmh…hmmmm!" Hyukjae menggerakkan kepalanya ke sana kemari meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan berhenti berteriak!"

Hyukjae tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Donghae pun akhirnya melepaskan mulut Hyukjae dan Hyukjae memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak berteriak.

"M-minggir!Kau pikir kau tidak berat?"Hyukjae merasa sangat gugup. Bagaimanapun Donghae saat ini berada pada posisi yang sangat dekat dengannya dan cukup intim.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau harus mendengarkan apa yang mau kukatakan dulu."

"Untuk apa? Kau mau bilang kalau aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Kehilangan sahabatmu yang begitu berharga, begitu?" sinis Hyukjae.

Donghae tersentak. Ucapan Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya salah sama sekali. Tapi nada sinis yang dikeluarkannya membuat Donghae sadar tentang betapa bodohnya selama ini membiarkan Hyukjae terluka begitu lama.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh."

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu, jadi menyingkirlah sekarang!" Hyukjae sadar ia tidak akan bisa marah selamanya pada Donghae, karena ini bukan sepenuhnya salah pemuda itu. Hyukjae menyalahkan cintanya serta kondisi mereka berdua. Meski begitu, dia tetap kecewa pada Donghae. Dia tidak bisa menutupinya.

 _Aku yang paling mengerti dirimu…tapi kau tidak pernah tahu._

"Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku karena gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu. Maafkan aku yang gagal memahami ketika kau dalam keadaan terpuruk. Maafkan aku yang tak mengetahui rasa kecewamu, meninggalkanmu sendiri. Maafkan aku Lee Hyukjae, sungguh maafkan aku."

Hyukjae merasa matanya kembali memberat. Pelupuk matanya tidak akan mampu membendung air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Dan memandang mata penuh penyesalan serta kesedihan yang Donghae miliki sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Donghae mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hyukjae hingga wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa cm. Hyukjae bisa merasakan nafas Donghae serta bau tubuhnya yang maskulin. Tidak heran ia menyukai Donghae. Terlebih pada dasarnya ia memang menyukai pria. Meski ia tahu kalau ia _gay_ juga karena Donghae. Ia tidak pernah merasakan debaran dengan pria lain seperti ia pada Donghae.

Sementara Donghae yang tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae saat ini memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sejak tadi ditahannya, namun sebelum itu….

Cup.

Bibir itu Donghae kecup dengan sebuah ciuman polos yang basah akibat air mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya dan untuk beberapa saat tidak mampu berpikir. Ini sama sekali tidak pernah ada dalam skenario otaknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Donghae akan menciumnya.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu." Ucap Donghae penuh emosi ketika ciuman mereka terlepas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sekuat tenaga Hyukjae berontak dari kungkungan Donghae. Dan berhasil. Ciuman itu membuat Donghae melemahkan cengkraman pada tangannya.

Hyukjae bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang dipujanya karena masih diberi kesadaran tentang apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"KAU GILA DONGHAE?"

"Hyukjae…"

"Hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu." Hyukjae merasa begitu marah pada Donghae. Ia merasa Donghae hanya mengasihaninya karena dia merasa bersalah. Hyukjae membenci hal itu.

"Kalau rasa ingin memeluk, mencium, dan memilikimu yang kumiliki saat ini adalah perasaan kasihan, maka maafkan aku jika tidak bisa menghentikannya, Hyukjae." Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dalam.

Hyukjae tergelak, percaya bahwa apa yang ia dengar hanya bualan semata, "Hahahaha. Wow sekali, Donghae. Sungguh kau luar biasa, aku heran kenapa kau tidak jadi aktor saja. Aktingmu sungguh mengagumkan sehingga aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu benar atau tidak." Kata Hyukjae sembari mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir. Donghae berhasil menguras habis air matanya.

Donghae kembali memegang tangan Hyukjae, "Aku tidak berbohong. Sungmin _hyung_ menyadarkanku tentang—"

"Jadi lagi-lagi ini tentang Sungmin _hyung_? Dia yang memintamu melakukan semua ini? Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau hanya mau membuatku menjadi pelarianmu darinya saja kan? Seperti selama ini yang kau lakukan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?Aku tidak menjadikanmu pelarian. Kau tidak pernah jadi pelarianku. Pada kenyataannya, orang pertama yang selalu kupikirkan memang kau. Sejak dulu."

"Bohong. Kau pendusta, Donghae! Kau, selain idiot, juga sangat pandai berbohong." Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun selain ke Donghae. Karena mata itu seolah-olah menarik Hyukjae untuk terus mendekat dan memeluknya. Menghipnotis Hyukjae sehingga tak mampu berkutik.

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. Hyukjae yang terkejut dengan pelukan itu berusaha melepaskannya namun Donghae tidak bergeming.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Aku salah dengan semua kata-kataku. Kau selalu mengerti perasaanku dari dulu. Dan kau yang selama ini selalu mengerti aku sehingga aku yakin, kaupun juga mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Aku tidak memintamu untuk langsung menerimaku dan memaafkanku. Aku tahu butuh bertahun-tahun bagiku untuk meminta maaf padamu dan aku akan melakukannya, Hyukjae. Apapun untukmu."

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Jangan pergi lagi, maafkan aku."

"Ulangi."

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk."

"Bukan itu."

"Huh?" Donghae bingung, bagian mana yang harus ia ulang sekarang?

"Apapun untukmu?"Hyukjae menggeleng.

Hyukjae menatapnya malu-malu sembari berkata, "Tentang perasaanmu."

Donghae tersenyum senang, merasa lega ketika Hyukjae bersedia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dulu selalu ia berikan pada Donghae. Oleh karena itu, tanpa ragu, Donghae berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Hyukjae."

"Cinta?"

"Ya. Cinta, Hyuk."

"Bukan hanya suka kan?"

"Aku rasa ini dibanding mengatakan aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu jauh lebih tepat."

Mendengar pengakuan itu, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hyukjae untuk balas memeluk Donghae sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher lelaki Oktober itu.

"Kenapa butuh waktu yang lama sekali bagimu untuk menyadarinya, Donghae?" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae semakin erat. Seolah takut Donghae akan pergi. Dan kini Donghae tahu hal itu. Dia memeluk Hyukjae tak kalah erat, "Maafkan aku."

"Kau jahat Donghae."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak berperasaan."

"Iya, Hyuk. Maafkan aku."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Idiot!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Berhenti meminta maaf."

"Maafkan aku."

"Donghae!"

Hyukjae mencium Donghae dengan brutal ketika lelaki itu tidak berhenti meminta maaf. Ia ingin Donghae berhenti melakukannya karena ini semua seolah hanya karena Donghae merasa bersalah. Ciumannya asal dan sama sekali tidak teratur. Namun ini tidak menghentikannya sama sekali.

"Kau meminta maaf sekali lagi dan aku akan memutuskanmu!"

"Ma—apa? Tunggu. Jadi kita berpacaran?"Donghae merasa rasanya memiliki?

"Otakmu kau taruh mana, huh? Setelah melakukan drama seperti ini kau pikir sekarang ini kita apa? Idiot!"

"Maaf—"

"Donghae…."

"Baiklah baiklah."

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dalam pelukan tidak percaya bahwa sekarang ia telah mendapatkan Donghae. Empat tahun mengira bahwa cintanya selamanya hanya akan menjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, siapa yang tahu pemilik hatinya kini sepenuhnya adalah miliknya?

Hyukjae menyeringai dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hae. Kau harus tahu aku adalah tipe yang posesif."

Sedangkan Donghae yang merasa tertantang, segera membalikkan keadaan dengan lagi-lagi menindih Hyukjae, "Kau juga harus tahu, bahwa aku sangat senang melihat pemuda manis bersikap agresif seperti dirimu. Kau harus berhati-hati padaku karena aku juga tidak akan melepasmu dengan mudah, sayang." Ia menyeringai balik.

"Sayang? _Really now?_ "

"Iya."

Seringai Hyukjae berubah menjadi senyum lembut. Ia usap perlahan pipi Donghae, "Terima kasih telah menyadari perasaanmu, Hae. Aku mencintaimu."

Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Percayalah, sayang."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk senang.

 _Yakinlah bahwa cintaku cukup untuk dirimu…dan hanya padamu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Percayalah, hanya diriku paling mengerti_

 _Kegelisahan jiwamu kasih,_

 _dan arti kata kecewamu…_

 _Hanya aku…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**_

 **Done. Yeaay ^_^**

 **I have posted this fanfic before but ffn was playing with me. Some words missing got me in trouble so I deleted it and then reposted it. Still missing some words gurls? Tell me..**

 **Btw, ini panjang ya? I hope it is not boring as I thought it is. Dan oh ya, special thanks to "kartikawaii' who has been proof reading this fic and give me her support. Thanks a lot. I actually don't feel like updating any fic but I've promised and she also forced me to do so lol.**

 **And to all of the readers, thanks again ya udah mau baca (lagi mungkin?). I appreciated it a lot.**

 **Last but not least, am I greedy to ask you to love me and shower me with your lovely candy words disguised as review?^^**


End file.
